gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Liberty City Ferry Strike
The Liberty City Ferry Strikes were a series of aggressive protests conducted by ferry workers of Liberty City in 1998, during the events of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. The strikes were caused by the uncertainty of the continuation of the Liberty City ferry services. Description The strikes first emerged when the corrupt Liberty City Trade Union boss Jane Hopper encouraged the ferry workers to fight against the construction of the Callahan Bridge and the proposed extensions to the Porter Tunnel. These new links would result in the cessation of the ferry service and subsequent redundancy of the ferry workers. Hopper also intends to use the strikes as a way to bribe the corrupt Mayor Roger C. Hole. Salvatore Leone was also associated with setting up the strikes, to allow him to trade and import illegal drugs from Portland. Hopper betrays Salvatore and her strikers begin to attack the mafia if they come in contact. Effects The strikes have many effects on the early stages of the game. At first, the strikers are positioned at the Harwood Ferry Terminal and the Portland Docks. Large white banners which state "Save the Ferrys" and "No Tunnel". If Toni Cipriani comes within a short distance or attacks a striker, they will fight back by attacking the player with their Fists and with baseball bats. In the mission "The Offer", Salvatore assigns Toni to send cash to Hopper knowing that he has no alternative option. Hopper takes the cash as a 'donation' and unsuccessfully orders her strikers to attack Toni. Hopper's Defeat Further angered by Hopper's attacks on Toni and her on-air radio insults of himself, Salvatore orders Toni to scare Hopper into his control. Toni kills Hopper's chauffeur and disguises himself as him to steal Hopper's limo. Toni then drives frantically to scare Hopper who in turn follows Salvatore's orders to stop the strikes. Lift Bridge Blockade After the strikes in Portland are terminated, a portion of the uncompleted Callahan Bridge has been built into a large ramp allowing full access to Staunton Island. The Shoreside Lift Bridge however, is closed due to further protests about the future of the Liberty City Ferry Service. A large blockade is constructed, a large white sign reading "No To Tunnle" and "Save R Jobs" is hung from the above span, and the lift is jammed open, to prevent access to Shoreside Vale. The strikers here are still considerably aggressive and attempt to prevent the player from accessing the closed bridge, and will still attack Toni. Ending The strikes came to a close after Toni assassinates the corrupted mayor Roger C. Hole, during a jog in Belleville Park. Toni supports businessman and new friend Donald Love in his attempt to run for office. Ultimately, Love's competitor candidate Miles O'Donovan takes office after Love is found to be untrustworthy. The remainder of the workers return to their positions after O'Donovan assures them that the Liberty Ferries will never close, despite the near completion of the Callahan Bridge and tunnel proposal. Events after 1998 Sometime between 1998 and 2000, the Harwood Ferry Terminal is demolished to make way for the Portland extension to the Porter Tunnel while the Rockford Ferry Terminal is bought up by Phil Cassidy, demolished, and converted into Phil's Army Surplus. Gallery Harwoodferryterminal-GTALCS-unionpicket.jpg|The ferry workers striking at the Harwood Ferry Terminal. PortlandHarbor-GTALCS-unionpicket.jpg|Ferry workers picketing at the entrance of Portland Harbor. ShoresideLiftBridge-GTALCS-UnionPicket.png|Ferry workers picketing at the Shoreside Lift Bridge. Category:Events